Study Notes
by Tail Ring
Summary: Ed has an test to do for a language class and Loogie gives him the secret to passing it...but how will it all go? What has Loogie really told Ed? Read and find out!


_Yes another story, this may be a couple of chapters long or maybe just a one-shot, I have yet to decide. This story is not related to any other of my Get Ed fanfictions._

_~XxX~_

French Classes

"French sucks" Ed said as he dropped his head onto the table. Ed, unfortunately, had to attend school, just like every other child. It did not matter that he was an electro-genetically enhanced teen who was constructed using alien technology with the help of Progress City's local, power hungry madman. It did not matter that he had to stop that greedy, madman from destroying the city and the fact that he was after Ed. It did not matter that he was destined for the greater good and to discover the unknown. Okay maybe not that last part, but the rest of it was true. He was a child and children needed their education.

"Ah, yes the language of en francay" Loogie said in a French accent. Both Loogie and Ed attended Progress City College, a co-ed school that had a section for middle school students and a section for high school students. Loogie and Ed were stuck in the middle school section of the school while Deets, Fizz and Burn attended the high school section. Fizz surpassed the level needed for the middle school section and was moved up into the lower level of the high school side. Burn had one year to go before he was liable for college and Deets was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Miss Beaumire and her stupid tests" Ed muttered; his voice muffled from the table his head was on.

"And you and your procrastination!" Doctor Pinch exclaimed, Loogie was about to say something but Doctor Pinch interrupted him.

"And you're not any better mister!" He added to his green eyed companion. Doctor Pinch was not fond of school and wanted to be out of it as soon as he entered. And avoid as many teacher talks and after school detentions as possible. However that was more than a little difficult, especially with Loogie.

"Well, what's the test about?" Loogie asked.

"We-I mean _I_ have to read a meaningful sentence out to the class in French" Ed mumbled "I'm the weakest speaker in the class".

"Instead of getting to know the table, maybe you should get to know your textbook" Doctor Pinch commented.

"Aw relax Doctor Pinch" Loogie said.

"And don't you have an English assignment due?" Doctor Pinch asked Loogie. Loogie gave Doctor Pinch a guilty look. Listening to Doctor Pinch made it feel like that there was _another teacher_ around. However he just wanted the boys to not be on any teachers' radar, so that_ he_ could leave when the bell rang for home time.

"All the words are weird and very, you know" Ed said as he turned his textbook upside down in hopes to understand the language better.

"Fancy...?" Loogie said.

"Yeah, that" Ed replied, turning the textbook at every possible angle to find _some_ meaning in the sentences.

"You know something, when I did french last term I found..."Loogie said quietly as he scooted next to Ed. Loogie looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"That there's a secret sentence to get the best marks" Loogie whispered.

"Secret sentence?" Ed exclaimed in astonishment and relief.

"Shh, not so loud!" Loogie whispered harshly.

"Oh, sorry" Ed whispered back.

"What you two talking about?" Doctor Pinch demanded. Loogie and Ed ignored him.

"Teenagers" Doctor Pinch grumbled.

"The sentence is..."Loogie said, deliberately trailing off for suspense.

"Yeah" Ed said, bursting to know what it was that would get him good marks.

"Mon aѐroglisseur est plein d'anguilles" Loogie whispered.

"Huh?" Ed asked. Loogie had said it with such ease and quite quickly.

"Mon aѐroglisseur est plein d'anguilles" Loogie said once more, he wore a satisfied smile on his face.

"What does it mean?" Ed asked.

"No time for questions boy, just say it with me!" Loogie exclaimed in a British accent. Loogie gave Ed confidence. Although Loogie wasn't always the best to go to for advice he sounded like he _knew_ what he was talking about. Plus it was in a way that Ed could understand, for once.

"Mon aѐroglisseur est...huh?" The sentence was difficult for Ed to pronounce.

"You almost had it! Mon aѐroglisseur est plein d'anguilles!" Loogie repeated; a little more dramatic this time round.

"Mon aѐroglisseur est plein d'anguilles" Ed repeated and properly this time.

"You got it!" Loogie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Ed said, he was both relieved and happy.

"What are you two on about?" Doctor Pinch demanded once more. He _did not_ like to be ignored.

"I'm going to get one hundred percent Doctor Pinch!" Ed said happily. Doctor Pinch stared at the boy in disbelief.

'_The stress has gotten so bad he thinks he's going to pass!'_ Doctor Pinch thought.

The recognisable ringing of the bell rang throughout the school, signalling the end of the recess break.

"Loogie thank you so much! I owe you one" Ed thanked Loogie before heading off to Miss Beaumire's French class.

"Welcome!" Loogie replied.

"Wait a minute, _you_ helped him study?" Doctor Pinch asked, suspicious. Loogie couldn't even help _himself_ for study, let alone somebody else.

"Yeah, why?" Loogie replied.

"What did you tell him?" Doctor Pinch asked seriously. Something was up, Doctor Pinch could feel it.

"That sentence that made everyone cheer for me" Loogie replied.

"What sen-Oh no you..._you did not_" Doctor Pinch just had a revelation as to what Loogie, _really_ said to Ed.

"What's wrong?" Loogie asked his companion.

"_That_ was the sentence you said for the French class comedy show you ditz!" Doctor Pinch replied angrily. Doctor Pinch kissed home time goodbye.

_In Miss Beaumire's French class..._

"Alright students" Miss Beaumire said in her iconic French accent.

"Monsieur Edward will be reading his sentence to us, _prêt Edward?_" Miss Beaumire asked as she looked at Ed. Ed rose from his seat and walked to the front of the class. As he did Miss Beaumire returned to her rightful position, behind her desk, as Ed stepped into the spot she had stood moments before. Ed's heart raced, but he was confident with the sentence Loogie had taught him. The class was silent, all eyes and ears focused on Ed. Miss Beaumire had finally found Ed's marking paper, hoping Ed would bring out a good sentence. Ed was a good student, quiet, respectful but sometimes naive and inattentive. His marks spoke for the latter party.

Ed swallowed hard; he was nervous but confident at the same time. How could that be?

"Whenever you are ready Monsieur Edward" Miss Beaumire said. She always addressed her students with either Monsieur or Mademoiselle. Ed took in a small breath, the class silent and waiting.

"Mon aѐroglisseur est plein d'anguilles" Ed said. After that came out he felt relieved. Ed took notice of the students' reaction to what he said. Most of the students looked puzzled, but some of the more advanced children had wide smiles on their faces.

Miss Beaumire was unimpressed and irritated at to what Ed had just said.

"Monsieur Edward, do you like fish by any chance?" Miss Beaumire asked as she rose from her chair. Ed turned to face her, very confused at the question.

"From what I understand, your hovercraft is full of eels" She said seriously, very unimpressed with Ed, she was. The students burst out into laughter, the advanced students laughing the hardest because they had to keep their giggles in. Ed felt very embarrassed, his small face now a bright crimson red as he looked down at his feet.

"Silence s'il vous plait! Silence!" Miss Beaumire scolded as she banged her hand on the table. The students immediately fell silent. Nobody liked Miss Beaumire's angry voice, even the teacher's where afraid to get on her _angry side_. Ed was terrified; Miss Beaumire had gotten angry, at _him!_

"Monsieur Edward you obviously do not take this class seriously, nor did you accomplish your task of reading out a _meaningful_ sentence" She said as her vivid green eyes pierced through Ed's very being.

"You will stay behind for French studies after school for the rest of the week" She said as she ran a hand through her straight, blonde hair.

"_Comprenez-vouz?_" She asked. Ed stared at her, not understanding "Do you comprehend?" She sighed.

"Y-yes Miss" Ed uttered. Miss Beaumire nodded in reply and pointed to his seat. Ed trudged back to his chair and heard giggles escape some of the students' lips. Ed sat in his chair and his head dropped onto the table once more.

"Never ask Loogie for help again" Ed muttered into the desk.

_~XxX~_

_This story was a heap of fun to write! It was another very recent idea that I had started writing earlier in the week but only until now did I get to finish it. Yeah the setting was very loosely taken from Fyrfly23; I hope you don't mind XD._

_Reviews, opinions and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated._

_Get Ed is copyright to Andy Knight. _


End file.
